moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Zack and Miri Make a Porno
| directed by = Kevin Smith | written by = Kevin Smith | produced by = Carla Gardini; Laura Greenlee; Scott Mosier; Leslie Rodier; Bob Weinstein; Harvey Weinstein | music by = James L. Venable | cinematography = David Klein | edited by = Kevin Smith | distributed by = The Weinstein Company View Askew Productions | release date(s) = October 31st, 2008 | mpaa rating = | running time = 101 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $30,000,000 | gross revenue = $31,457,946 (US) $40,127,724 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Zack and Miri Make a Porno is an American feature film of the comedy and romantic comedy genres. It was written and directed by Kevin Smith and produced by The Weinstein Company and View Askew Productions. The film stars Seth Rogen as Zack, Elizabeth Banks as Miri, Craig Robinson as Delaney, Jason Mewes as Lester, Katie Morgan as Stacey, Traci Lords as Bubbles and Jeff Anderson as Deacon. Notable guest stars in the film include Justin Long, Tom Savini, Brandon Routh, Tisha Campbell-Martin and Tyler Labine. The movie takes place in the town of Monroeville - a suburb of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The eponymous main characters from the film are Zack Brown and Miriam "Miri" Linky - two lifelong platonic friends who live together. Due to their low income jobs and financial irresponisibility, they find themselves in the unfortunate position of having their power and utilities cut off in the dead of winter. Zack comes up with the idea of making a low-budget amateur pornographic movie in order to earn money. Miri is surprisingly on board with the idea and they rope Zack's co-worker Delaney into being their producer while a friend named Deacon supplies camera equipment. In addition to Zack and Miri themselves, the cast of their pornographic project includes a man named Lester, a stripper named Stacey and a woman who calls herself Bubbles - so named because of her unique talent of being able to blow bubbles out of her vagina. Plot Appearances * * Pennsylvania :* Allegheny County :* Pittsburgh :* Monroeville * * * 2000s * 2008 * Actress Cast Notes * Zack and Miri Make a Porno (2008) redirects here. * Copyright holder: 2008, The Weinstein Company, LLC. * Production on Zack and Miri Make a Porno began on January 16th, 2008. Principal filming concluded on March 11th, 2008. * The movie was shot on location in Monroeville in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. * Zack and Miri Make a Porno was released on DVD in Region 1 format and on Blu-ray on February 3rd, 2009 by The Weinstein Company. Fun Facts * The tagline for the film is, "What would you do to get out of debt?" * This is Kevin Smith's eighth feature film as a director. It is his second movie to not take place within the continuity of the "View Askewniverse". * This is the first film directed by Kevin Smith that does not take place in New Jersey. * Scenes of the Monroeville Mall were also used as the primary set in George Romero's 1978 zombie classic, Dawn of the Dead. Explicit material * Profanity: There is lewd profanity strewn all throughout the movie. It was take a NASA physicist armed with atomic-powered calculator to count all of the F-bombs. * Female nudity: Stacey is seen topless during one scene in the movie. There is also a full frontal scene of a naked woman that Delaney interviews. * Male nudity: Jason Mewes' ass is shown numerous times in the movie. There is one scene where he is walking around with his dong swinging about. * Scatological: In one of the more visually disturbing scenes in the film, Stacey takes a crap on Deacon's face. As Deacon himself put it, "That chick frosted me like I was a fucking cake!" * Sexual inuendo: It's all over the place. This is a movie about making a porno after all. Bubbles does something disgustingly bizarre with her vagina, but it is not shown on film. External Links * * * Zack and Miri Make a Porno at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Films Category:2000s/Films Category:2008/Films Category:October, 2008/Films Category:View Askew Productions Category:Weinstein Company Category:Z/Films